New Year's Shenanigans
by The Emcee
Summary: Randy makes the weirdest New Year's resolution yet, but John will have to thank him for it someday. Who knew that the trouble they'd get into would result in the most amazing sex of his life time?


A/N: Happy New Year! I hope you've all had your fair share of shrimp, fun, and jolly merriment. I've been so-so. My glasses broke yesterday and that put a damper on the celebrations, but Mom and I are going to get new frames tomorrow, so it's all good (I hope…). I've written this in honor of the New Year and I hope you all like it. It's supposed to be funny and for enjoyment, so tell me what you think! R&R. Enjoy!

**New Years Shenanigans**

"Ku, ku, ku, ku…"

Was the only sound that had been emanating from John's best friend and fellow wrestler, Randy Orton. Currently, they were standing outside the hotel in which they were staying at with nearly half of the roster. Randy had his coat zipped up all the way so that his mouth was hidden from plain sight. John had on his own coat, although it wasn't zipped up all the way, and was wearing pants instead of his usual trade mark shorts. With a concerned and inquisitive expression on his face, John looked over at his long time friend, who was staring at the drunkards who were leaving the bars.

"Randy… Will you please stop doing that?"

"Fuck you, John. I do what I want."

"Uh...not when it's creeping your best friend out." John could tell that Randy was grinning and he closed his eyes and sighed softly before trying again.

"John, remember the time, long, long ago, when I asked you what my New Year's resolution was?"

"That was this morning, Randy. And I reminded you that you made that resolution while you were drunk and texting Mark, telling him how hot the bar table was and that you wanted a snow cone." Randy stopped grinning and turned his now narrowed eyed gaze at John, who shrugged.

"It's the truth." His eyes narrowed even more and John chewed on his lip, hoping that Randy wasn't still hung over. He got moodier than hell when he was hung over. And he liked to cross dress in his hotel room. John shuddered at the memory. That was one of the reasons why he would never room with Randy ever again.

"John, how dare you ruin my fun? I've been having a great time and you're just so…so…lame." A small grin wormed its way on John's face and he looked at his best friend, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Of all the insults you've used, you pick lame? Really?"

"Yes, Miz. Really. Now, let me go back to making passersby feel uncomfortable and afraid! God, you suck all of the fun out of life. I hope you know that, John. You really do. You're a big, fat, fun sucker." John laughed and shook his head, unable to believe that Randy was actually going to go through with his resolution. However, he should have known better than to tell Randy the truth. Once he made a decision, he stuck to it through the end.

"And you're a weirdo. No wonder you and Mark make a great couple." Randy's grin returned as a woman and her boyfriend neared them. Both were swaying slightly, so John figured that they had been drinking and were just now leaving the bar. Beside him, John could hear the 'evil laughter' that Randy had been laughing ever since they started this thing. That was over an hour ago.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku…" The woman looked at them with confused, slightly frightened eyes and she grabbed her boyfriend's coat.

"Le…leggo, babe. Yer chokin' me!"

"But that man…he's giving us a weird look and laughing at us."

"He's just a poser."

Randy's reaction was instant. All laughter stopped and his eyes were wide with shock. The expression was almost comical; it was as though Randy could not believe that someone had actually insulted him. John was about to burst with laughter when he caught sight of those pale eyes narrow. While he couldn't exactly see it, he knew that Randy's jaw had tightened. His hands were balled into fists and a low growl was emanating from him. There was no doubt about it now: Randy Orton was pissed. He had been insulted and he was going to make that drunken bastard pay.

"Why you mother fucker…" Before Randy could move, John grabbed him by the waist and tugged him towards the front lobby of the hotel.

"Let go of me, John! Let go of me right fucking now. That stupid little bitch needs to pay for insulting me!" The man and woman stopped walking entirely and were observing John and Randy with frightened eyes.

"Are you crazy? You'll break his neck!"

"Exactly why you should let me go!"

"He just called you a poser, Randy…"

"And I'm going to shove my posing dick down that cock sucker's throat!"

"No, you're not!"

"John, I swear, if you don't let me go…" Randy growled loudly and the couple ran off.

"They're getting away, John! They. Are. Getting. Away!"

Randy continued to struggle, hell bent on teaching the man who had called him a poser a lesson, and John found it hard to hold him back. Both were, for the most part, evenly matched, but Randy had a few inches on John and he was leaner, which meant that it was quite possible for him to slip through John's grasp. John refused to let him go, though. He had no desire whatsoever to bail Randy out of jail for beating a passerby to a bloody pulp. Besides, Randy should have known better than to make such a resolution, although John should have lied to him when he asked what he had resolved to do. Who the hell in their right mind resolved to creep drunken people out whenever possible? Apparently, Randal Keith Orton…

Bringing his elbow up, Randy aimed to ram it down into John's face. John could see this, but he wasn't going to let his best friend go. He knew that, had Randy been in his right mind and not hung over, he would have let it go by now. But this wasn't a normal Randy and John couldn't let him go. Not unless he wanted to explain to the police why Randy had beaten up an innocent man and why they had been loitering outside of the hotel. So, John turned his face away and waited for Randy's elbow to collide with his head. But the blow never came. Instead, John felt Randy being forcibly pulled out of his grasp while John was being pulled backwards. He began to struggle, not understand what was going on, but when he felt a sharp bit being pressed to the back of his neck, he relaxed. Looking up, he saw that he was in Glenn's grasp. The taller man arched an eye brow at him, asking him a silent question.

"Randy's New Year's resolution was to creep as many people out as possible. He did that and he was called a poser."

"Ah. Say no more. Did you hear that, Mark?" John followed Glenn's gaze and saw that Mark had Randy in his arms. The younger man was still struggling, but Mark stroking his neck was slowly calming him down.

"Yes, I did." Glenn shook his head and looked down at John, who was watching him with wide blue eyes.

"We can't leave the two of you alone for a minute, can we?"

"Hey! I was trying to stop him. I was trying to get him go inside, but he wouldn't budge."

"I think I need to teach you a lesson, John. You need to learn to be more persuasive and determined." Glenn smirked down at him and a glint shone in his eyes as he pulled John into the hotel, Mark and Randy following them inside.

"I-I think I'm good…" Glenn barked out a laughed and pressed the elevator button. Their wait wasn't long; within moments, the door opened and the four of them stepped inside.

"Nonsense, John. You need all of the help you can get, and who better than your master to help you?" John tried to suppress his grin, but he knew that Glenn had seen it. The ride to their floor lasted only a few seconds and as soon as the elevator doors opened, Glenn marched out with John in tow. Turning to his brother, Glenn nodded.

"I'll see you later, Mark. Take care of your demon." Mark nodded back at him and pulled Randy close to him. He had calmed down significantly, but, then again, Mark had always had that effect on him.

"Take care of your angel, Glenn. If I hear anything, I'll know that it's going well." Glenn smirked.

"Rest assured that you will be hearing something." Mark turned around and hauled Randy to their hotel room. Glenn brought John's body closer to his own and he bit down on his earlobe, causing John to jerk and moan softly.

"I hope you didn't take it off, John. You'll be punished severely if you did." With John tucked in by his side, Glenn steered them towards their hotel room.

"Of course I kept it on. That's why I haven't taken my coat off yet." Glenn grinned and continued walking. Once they had arrived at their room, he took out the key card, swiped it, and opened the door, pushing John in first. The younger man stumbled inside, tripped, and fell onto the floor. Closing the door, Glenn locked it and set his gaze on the man on the floor.

"Show me, John. Prove to me that you've been a good little angel." Without any hesitation, John unzipped his coat and shrugged it down his shoulders. Glenn's grin widened and he circled John, admiring the view he had been given.

"It looks so damn good on you, John.. It fits your body perfectly and hugs you in all the right places." John shivered at the tone of voice Glenn had adopted. He had been half hard ever since Glenn bit him and now his dick was throbbing painfully. But he knew better than to do or say anything about it without his master's permission.

"Of course it does, Master. You had it made especially for me. You have good taste." Glenn's eye lit up in lust and approval and he crouched down beside John. With one of his large hands, he caressed the corset that hugged John's body so deliciously and licked his lips.

"I do have good taste… You look amazing in it, John." A light blush tinted John's face, but he paid it no heed. All he could think about was Glenn being so close, touching him like he was, and how much he wanted to be fucked so hard by him.

"The best for you, Master." Glenn smirked, then growled as he hauled John up and threw him onto the king sized bed. John stared up at him, waiting for whatever his master instructed him to do.

"Take those damn pants off, John. You look better wearing only for corset." He wasted no time. John's hand immediately unbuttoned and zipped his pants. Pulling them down along with his boxers, he kicked them off and looked up at the larger man. Glenn nodded and reached down to caress one of John's thighs.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"You'd have me no other way, Master."

"Mm… You're so right about that, John."

Glenn grabbed John and forced him onto his stomach. John let out a surprised gasp when he felt one of Glenn's large hands smack his bare backside. The sound of the slap resounded throughout their hotel room and Glenn moaned. Burying his face in the sheets, John hissed softly, secretly loving the torture Glenn was giving him. Although he had never liked his ass (he always thought it looked to big), Glenn loved slapping it and who was John to deny his master what he wanted? He heard Glenn kick off his boots and zip out of his pants and a smile graced his face. Another smack graced his ass and John couldn't help but cry out in pleasure, his dick so hard that it brought tears to his eyes. Had they been at home, Glenn would have had him suspended upright by the hooks on the back of his corset, but they weren't at home, so they had to make do.

"I love your ass, John. I love smacking it; fucking it." John felt Glenn press his hard dick against his willing entrance and he couldn't help but push back against it. His eagerness was punished by a sharp smack to his ass and by a hard bite to his neck.

"Don't get pushy, my little angel. You won't get any satisfaction if you're impatient." John moaned as he felt Glenn's lips caress his ear as he spoke. He nodded and bowed his head, seeking forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Master. I just… I just want to feel your dick buried inside me." Glenn chuckled darkly and kissed John's ear before speaking.

"Were it not for the fact that I'm hard myself and won't last much longer, I'd torture you. But, I'm in a kind mood tonight and you've been such a good angel for me, John." Unable to stop himself, John moaned at the thought of being fucked hard and rough into the hotel bed.

"Please… Please, Master." Glenn bit his neck, leaving a mark, and he kissed the wound.

"God, I love it when you beg."

Without preparation or warning, Glenn shoved his thick, meaty cock deep inside of John's tight ass. Regardless of how many times they've fucked, John's ass always remained hot and tight, just the way Glenn liked it. If his ass hadn't been that way, Glenn would have lost interest a long time ago. As it was, he was still interested, much more now than he had ever been before.

John cried out when Glenn forced himself into his welcoming, ready hole. He didn't have any time to adjust or breathe, for the larger man had pulled out and forced himself back in. Glenn's thrust were fast, hard, and rough, his cock slicked only in the blood that had seeped from John's entrance, the only indication from John that the fucking was, indeed, as rough as it seemed. But John didn't want it any other way. Having Glenn buried balls deep inside of him, not having any prep or pretty words and being dominated by the larger man was what John lived for, desired, and craved about all else. Pleasure felt so much better when there was pain involved and Glenn was more than happy to give John equal amounts of both.

Glenn roared as his dick struck John's prostate again and again, his large hands gripping John's hips hard enough to leave nasty bruises. Hearing John's cries and moans of pleasure and pain only made his dick harder and, as a result, his thrusts quickened and became more rough and hard. Leaning over John's back, he started biting and sucking on John's neck, leaving marks that would tell anyone within a ten mile radius that he owned John. No one else could touch the Champ but him and that was how it was going to stay.

"Do you…like that, John?" John moaned and gripped the sheets hard enough that his knuckles turned bleach white. Nodding frantically, John raised his hips to meet Glenn's thrusts.

"I…fucking…love it!" Glenn laughed and kissed his neck.

"Good. Mine. You're…mine!"

Roaring in triumph, having marked and claimed that which belonged to him, Glenn's hot seed poured into John, filling him up and causing him to cry out loud. As soon as John felt Glenn's orgasm, his own orgasm came, his semen erupting over the bed sheets, smearing his stomach and dick as a result. Panting, feeling more than satisfied, John's body slumped and relaxed. Glenn pulled out and collapsed beside him, panting heavily. Reaching out, he pulled John's sweat-slicked body closer to his own and he pressed a rough, passionate kiss to his angel's lips. Mewing into the kiss, John wrapped his arms around Glenn's neck and pulled him closer, wanting and needing the larger man closer to him. After a few seconds, Glenn pulled away and pressed biting kisses to John's shoulder and collar bone.

"Mine…" John nodded and released a shaky laugh. His dick was getting hard again, but he wasn't surprised by that. With Glenn, there was never one round; it was always two or three at the very least each and every time.

"Yours… Master…" A loud scream caused Glenn to stop his assault and he looked up towards the door. John raised his head for a second before letting it fall back. Laughing, he caressed Glenn's neck, gaining his master's attention once again.

"And…you call me a…scream." Glenn smirked.

"Come now, John. You and I both know that you outshine Orton in everything you do." John laughed softly and mewled when Glenn bit down on his collar bone.

"Only according to…you, Master."

"Mine's the only opinion that matters to you, John." Nodding, he brought Glenn's face up and kissed him, spreading his legs to give his master enough room to maneuver.

He made a mental note to thank Randy for making such a ridiculous New Year's resolution. If he hadn't, John wouldn't be here with his master, being fucked and pleased beyond all of his wildest dreams. As Glenn's hand grasped his dick and squeezed painfully hard, John cried out and dug his blunt nails into the man's back. This was going to be the best year yet, he just knew it.


End file.
